The missing Missions
by cheslie wentz
Summary: Hey, whoever reads first of all, thank you so much for reading this, I hope you like it. This is just the first chapter and I will add more (hopefully soon) Also an underlined word means that I want to use another word and if you have one which you think that would fit in the context, tell me please! Anyway enjoy, and don't forget to comment.
1. Prom

Life is a series of moments, some better than others, some we remember while some we don't. My name is Max. I am 29 years old. There are moments in my life I remember well, since those are important and significant to me.

Chapter 1: When everything began

In the year 2010 …

"Are you coming? We are going to be late." I yelled out to Charlie. I was 17 and she had just turned 16. We were about to leave to our last evening in our normal life, a high school prom. Tomorrow we are going to start on the missions Charlie's father gave her before he died. Today though we decided that we are going to enjoy our evening and forget about the missions or at least try.

"One minute." Charlie's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. A smile crept onto my face.

"Well hurry up." I answered unable to wash the smile of my face.

"Calm down, I'm coming." I heard her answering while she walked down the stairs. Slowly I first saw her feet which were in thin gold slippers, then her dress which was like fire, orange on the top and slowly fading into a dark red at the bottom of the dress which was about at her knees. Her wavy brown, gold-ish hair was pulled to one side of her face, which was indescribably beautiful. Her thin brown eyebrows, her flawless skin, her lips almost as red as her dress but no visible sight of lipstick, most of all though, her eyes; crystalized green which in the center turned into blue as clear as the ocean, surrounded by her dark brown eyelashes.

"Wow", I said slowly "you look absolutely stunning."

"Well, you don't look that bad yourself." She replied smiling. I looked down at myself; my black pants, my white shirt, the blue tie tied around my neck, my black jacket hanging loosely over my shoulders and my dark brown hair.

"Why thank you, my lady. Shall we?" I asked in a played royal voice.

She giggled, "Yes, of course. We are already late aren't we?" she responded in the same voice. I extended my hand out waiting for her to give me hers. Gently she laid her hand into mine.

"Gosh, you're amazing." I whispered loud enough for her to hear as we walked out of her house. She looked at me as she smiled. She was just stunning and there I realized for the first time that I was madly and hopelessly in love with her. My hands slowly extended around her waist, pulling her into my chest. I felt the warmth of her body resting against mine. It was a feeling I could never get used to. It was amazing every time. For a while we just stood there and didn't say anything, just enjoying the moment.

"Come on, we should really go now." Charlie whispered and looked up into my eyes.

I reached down, gave her a kiss and then answered, "Yeah, let's go." We walked to my dark blue impala that was parked outside of her house. She walked around the car, opened the door and let herself slide into the car seat. I looked up to the dark blue, almost black sky seeing thousands of stars and the moon. Silently I thought 'if angles or god exists, please let this be a wonderful night.' Then opened the other door, sat onto the seat, and started to drive towards our high school.

"Max?" Charlie broke the silence.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I can't stop thinking about the missions. I mean, what if he wanted us to start them now? What if our first task was today? What if we totally fail if we don't start today? And what did he mean when he said 'it is a life or death situation'? Whose life? What will happen, Max?"

"I don't know." I answered quietly. The last words of the president echoed in my head. 'Finish the missions quickly, it is a life or death situation. Oh, and son? Whatever you do … keep my daughter safe, you hear me? Promise me that nothing will happen to her. Keep her safe.' Even though the questions haunted me too, I had to keep calm and for one evening forget about everything that has been going on over the last few days because that is what he would have wanted. "Charlie, I don't know." I repeated, "I just want to forget everything and live a normal life, even though I know I will never be able to do that. The least I can do is forget about it for tonight and have a fantastic time. I promise you, the first thing we will do tomorrow is open the box of the missions he gave you and start. But for tonight, please let's just forget and enjoy our time."

"Ok, fine. But the first thing we do tomorrow is open the box." She said after a while.

"I promise." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of our high school. I parked the car and asked; "You ready?"

"When am I ever not?" she answered smiling. I smiled back and opened the door of the car. An indescribable feeling of relieve, luck and peace rushed over me. I loved that feeling and wondered if I would ever feel that feeling again after we started missions. I knew that I had to be strong and protect and be there for Charlie, but under all of that, I was scared. I was freaked out. I was scared that something would happen to Charlie or me. I was scared of being that weird freak that just disappears after high school. I was scared of the missions. But most of all, I was scared of letting the president down. I knew though that I was not allowed to be afraid so I pushed all of the fear away and thought about the upcoming prom. I watched as she stepped outside of the car and closed the door, I did the same. I locked the car, took Charlie's hand and started to walk towards the gym in which the prom took place.


	2. The first Mission

Chapter 2: The mission 

In the year 2010, the day after the prom…

"Come on, open it! Hurry up!" Charlie whined.

"Calm down. I almost got it." I tried to calm her down as I turned the key of the lock and slowly opened the box. Slowly we looked over the edge of the box expecting to see something spectacular, only to see the box (which was at least one by one meter long) empty with the exception of a little note on the bottom of the container. Charlie picked up the note and slowly unfolded it and began to read it.

"Dear Charlie, if you are reading this I am probably dead, and even though I want nothing more than for you to continue your life, you can't. There are things you don't know about me. The trips I've been going to in the past year, they are not really business trips. I am finishing missions. What missions? You might ask. The missions you are about to start. The missions that will lead you through your new life. The missions that you have to accomplish, if not thousands of innocent people will die. I am so sorry to put such a burden on you, my child but I have no other choice. I do not know if you are still friends with that boy, Max. If you are not you have to go find him. You two are meant to be together. You two have to go through the missions together. Attached to this letter you will find another one. You will not be able to open it. Only Max can. Tell him to read it, and he will help you. Charlie, do not read that letter. That is not meant for you. Please. Do. Not. Read. The. Letter. I love you, and I am so sorry. Love, Dad." Slowly her voice faded. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Here", she said quietly "read the letter, but do not show it to me." I gently took the letter from her hands and opened the letter attached.

'Dear Max', it read 'As you may or may not know, Charlie has to accomplish some missions finishing of my duty. You have to go with her and protect her. You have to do anything you can to protect her do, you understand? Even if you don't do anything else. I am trusting you here chief. The first mission is where the wonder ends, in a little drawer by the sink. Protect her!'

"Charlie," I said quietly laying my hand on her shoulder.

"I miss him so much." She whispered, her voice cracking, "He was too young to die. He shouldn't have died." Tears were rolling down her face. Even though I barely knew the guy compared to Charlie, I felt the same way. He was such an inspiring, wise and amazing person. I watched as Charlie's tears rolled down her face, slowly dripping onto the letter, unable to move. We just sat there for a while. I wanted to go to her, hug her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, but I was unable to move. Finally I slowly slid towards her and hugged her. She turned around so that she was facing me and leaned her head against my chest.

"Even if it doesn't seem like it right now, everything is going to be alright." I managed to say.

With tears still rolling down her face she looked at me and asked, "What did he say in the letter to you?" I wondered if I should lie, but then decided she should know the truth since she would figure it out sooner or later. Maybe getting started on the missions will also help her to forget about her father for a little while.

"He gave me a hint to the first mission." I answered hesitating, wondering how her reaction would be, "but I was unable to figure it out."

"What was the hint?"

"Charlie, are you sure you want to start now? We can also take some time off and start in a while."

"No!" She answered quickly "No, I do not want to start later. I want to start now. It was his last wish. Maybe it will also take my mind of things for a while. Max, what was the first hint?"

Convinced I replied, "He only said 'where the wonder ends, in a little drawer by the sink."

"That's a bar." Charlie almost shouted out.

"What? Why would he want us to go to a bar?"

"When I was smaller he used to always go out to this little bar. I always asked him where was going, and the only thing he would say is 'where the wonder ends'. Which was meant to stop my constant asking." She smiled remembering her childhood.

"Charlie? Do you know where the bar is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he took me there once to pick up his friend. It's about half an hour away from here." She said the looked at me and added "We should go now."

"Are you sure? I mean we can also take the day off and start tomorrow or this evening and spend today somewhere. Together." I was scared that she would feel down if we left to see the place her Father always went to.

"That does sound tempting" She said quickly, but after a pause added "But we have to go."

"I'll tell you what, we spend the day together and then at around seven we go to the bar."

"I can live with that." She smiled as I pulled her towards me and placed my lips on hers.


End file.
